rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Ragnar Foryx
|text1 = Humanoid |item2 = |text2 = Vampyre}} Theodore Sea-Tamer Ragnar Foryx is a vyreling of the Foryx Coven played by Fallen Mage, and was sired by Mathus Mortyga Foryx. He is a powerful mage of the Coven who works in the Archives of Solace as a librarian and researcher of various subjects in collaboration with the Cobalt Scribes. Description Physical Appearance Theo is usually seen wearing dark clothing, ranging from robes to clothing of Morytanian middle-class, and a ring representing his servitude to Mathus. He always carries magical gear of some kind on his person, including a vampyric battlestaff aligned to shadow energy, vials for hematomancy, a spellbook for rituals and complex wards, and a notebook for general notes on various things. In his humanoid form, he is 5' 8" tall, 148 lbs., and has a thick black head of hair and a full beard on his pale face. His skin has not a single mark or blemish, and his ears are slightly pointed like most vampyres are in humanoid form. He also has striking blue Foryx eyes and the scent of mist and rain, both of which he retains in his vampyre form. His vampyre form has black, leathery skin, and talons that resemble obsidian. His height becomes 5'10", and his wingspan is 16.5 feet. Personality Since he first became a vampyre, Theo wanted to gain more magical power within himself. He tries to learn every aspect of Vampyric and runic magic he can, and practices it continuously. He will gladly take anything that could make him into a more powerful vampyre. He is very driven by curiosity as well. Should something intrigue him enough, he will study every detail of that object until he knows all he feels he needs to. He finds his greatest joy in learning by any means necessary, be it the book or through interrogation. Because of this, he often keeps himself busy with experimentation, reading, and various other forms of gathering information. Skills and Abilities Sciomancy- Theo's preferred method of magic, particularly because it is the one he can apply the most universally as a vampyre.He uses it to create barriers, create corrosive shadow spells, activate wards, and to hinder the vision of opponents. Hematomancy- Though Theo is very capable of using blood magic, he does not prefer it due to the fact it has a lot of requirements to cast. He primarily uses it to draw blood, create blood barrages, and to repair wounds. Necromancy-'' Theo is only starting to learn about necromancy and has very little skill in the subject. He can raise a weak zombie for a few minutes currently, but his skill grows as time passes. ''Enchantments and Warding- Theo spent hundreds of years studying warding and enchantments since glyph magic was one of the few things he could cast with few materials as a juvenile. He can create several glyphs with different effects, though most of his glyphs require time to create. He is also capable of enchanting objects with special effects, given the proper resources. Aquamancy- ''Theo spent his entire life as a human studying it. He tends not to use it now however. ''Telepathy-'' Theo received training in telepathic spells during his time at the Wizards' Guild, and it practically became second nature to him as a vampyre. Theo can put up a powerful telepathic resistance if necessary, and in terms of attack he can pierce into the minds of those untrained with telepathic combat with some effort. In terms of telepathic command, he can only command weak-minded individuals. ''Telekinesis-'' Theo also received training in telekinetic spells at the Wizards' Guild. He uses simple spells to perform telekinesis rather than with the psionic power older vampyres use. Because of this, he can only really use telekinesis as a convenience to move small objects from a distance or to manipulate devices rather than successfully use it in combat. ''Divination-'' Theo has spent much of his time researching the art of Divination since its discovery, and has the ability to create some portents, transmute, and weave it into simple forms. He is not yet a master of it, but he does continue to study it. ''Knowledge- Theo spends a lot of his free time studying in the Archives of Solace, and in his human life he studied and researched various fields as a freelance wizard. He knows a great deal about magic, beasts, and ancient scripture. He has particular knowledge regarding scripture on Hallowvale, having studied it for a long time as a wizard. Physical Combat- Theo has little training in hand-to-hand combat, and was only proficient with staves and wands as weapons before. While he can put up a decent fight with his claws, he avoids hand-to-hand as much as he can. History Human Years (Pre-Roleplay) The Birth of a Wizard Theo was born in a small house in Varrock a long time ago, among the middle class of the city. His parents could see, even then, that he would be able to make a full and happy life for himself. They both started teaching him the magic they knew at a very young age. They saw that he preferred water magic, and took any opportunity he could to swim in his spare time. Because of this, they gave him the name Sea-Tamer. The Ways of The Wizard Theo looked out to the sea's horizon, contently sitting at the docks of Port Sarim, waiting for his father. He took a breath of fresh air from the sea, putting himself completely at ease. "Quite a sight, isn't it?" Theo turned to see his father. "If I could see a sight like that every day, that would make my life perfect," Theo smiled at him. "Where is the cart? I don't want to keep Eric waiting too long for...ropes, or whatever he's getting today." Jon Ragnar smiled back. The look on his face gave away that he was choking up about something. "That's not why we're here, son. Like I said on the way over, I wanted you to meet someone." Theo stood up, looking at his father curiously. "Oh? Who would that be?" "Come, he's over this way," He started to walk to the town, Theo following behind him. At the edge of the docks they met an old man with blue robes and a pointy hat, clearly giving him away as a wizard. The man seemed excited to see Theo as he approached. "Ah, this must be Theodore." Theo looked between his father and the old man. "Who are you?" The man bowed respectfully to him. "I am Charles Williams. I'm a wizard of The Wizards' Guild. I have heard much about you from your father, you seem to have some impressive magical skill." Theo looked humbly at the wizard. "Well, I'm not ''that good..."'' Charles laughed. "You'd be surprised. I've known many wizards who've said the exact same thing and became great magic users within just a few years. Which, of course, brings me to why I'm here...Your father has requested that I take you as my apprentice at the Wizards' Guild, and, since I've heard a lot about your potential with magic, I would do so gladly." Theo looked at the wizard, shocked. "I...I don't know what to say." Charles nodded. "It's alright, you don't have to respond right away. Whether it be yes or no, just let me know before my ship leaves by the end of this week." "I mean, of course I'd like to go with you...but there are things I have to do before I go." "Again, my ship doesn't leave until the end of the week, so you can pack and get all of your affairs in order before heading off. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to teach you, young man." Theo smiled at his father, overwhelmed with joy. His father smiled back, tears forming in his eyes. "I figured you'd like it. Do whatever you need to, and go see the world. You've become a fine young man Theo, and I'm proud to have a son like you." The boy hugged his father, never recalling a happier moment in his life. Theo left for the Wizards Guild a few days later at the age of 16, where he started an education that would last 10 years. He traveled the world, saw many things most people from Varrock would never see, and met many interesting people. He learned more about water magic than he ever could have at home with his parents. One of his closest friends at the guild was Suzanne Grace, a young elf that was adopted by a family in Yanille as a child. She was only a little younger than Theo was in terms of age for an elf, and was Charles' colleague. Theo enjoyed every second he was at the Guild. Every day had something new to teach, and every moment there seemed precious. Graduation Theo was writing in his journal in his quarters at the Wizards' Guild, the flicker of candlelight illuminating the room as the full moon shown in the night sky outside. A light knock sounded on his door. "Come in." Theo turned as the door opened, revealing a young woman with blue robes like his, striking brown eyes, fiery red hair, and the pointed ears of an elf. "Oh, Suzie!" He quickly shut his journal. "How nice to see you...uhm....nice to see you!" She smiled at him. "You weren't writing about me, were you?" "Uhm...I was writing about Hallowvale. Hallowvale is very interesting....." She giggled. "It's alright. I don't mind." He smiled back at her. "How have you been today? Charles told me you were working on a project all day." "I'm quite fine, thank you Theo. I just finished it about an hour or so ago and had a nice supper. As much as I'd like to chat with you, Charles actually wants you downstairs." He sighed. "Just when I thought my day was done. I was just about to get on about my wonderful day turning bones into peaches for the sake of science." Suzanne laughed as he stood up from his chair. "The sad thing about that is that I'm not kidding either." Theo picked up his pointed wizard hat and placed it on his head, adjusting his robes a little before following Suzanne out of the room. A few minutes later they both arrived at Charles' office. "Ah! Good evening you two," Charles said, adjusting his hat a little. "Please, take a seat, Theo." Theo in a chair in front of the old man's desk while Suzanne stood in the doorway. "What was it you wanted to see me about, sir?" Theo asked him. Charles looked at them both for a moment before continuing. "You have become one of the finest apprentices I have ever trained. It's been a long time since you first came here, and you have learned so much since then. I have taught you everything I know...and I think it is time that you started to contribute to magical society." Theo, in realization, looked back at Suzanne, who was smiling at him in pride, before glancing back at Charles. "Am I...?" Charles nodded. "It is time for you to become a professional wizard." Theo smiled, ecstatic. "I don't know what to say!" Theo extended his hand to him. "Thank you so much, Charles!" Charles gave him a hearty handshake in turn, a smile bright on his face. "I'm proud of you. I've told the head wizards that you are to be recognized from here on out as a trained wizard. You can work here in magical research or, if you choose, can do freelance wizarding contracts in the name of the Guild." Theo glanced back at Suzanne before he answered. "I think I'll take the free-lance wizarding. I'd love to keep exploring the world." "Very well, then. It has been an honor teaching you." Theo set out to begin his career. He often worked alongside Suzanne, since she often had to travel for research. He bought a place in Varrock and did private research contracts as a certified wizard from the Guild. His research contracts ranged from creating water spells, finding artifacts, building magical defenses, and other magic-related jobs. He lived a happy life as a free-lance wizard, passionate about his work and meeting new people in different places. About 3 years after graduating from the Guild, Theo proposed to Suzanne. They both were engaged for another two years, up until after Theo got his most important research contract... The Search for Hallowvale Theo opened the door of his home to see a man of noble dress. "Are you Theodore Ragnar?" The man asked. Theo nodded to him. "In the flesh. You must be Sirus." He offered his hand, which Sirus shook. "Come in, we can talk in my study." Theo led the man into a room with several bookshelves, a fireplace, and lounge chairs surrounding the fire. Theo offered a chair to Sirus. "Would you like something to drink?" "No, thank you." Sirus looked around the room curiously as he sat down. "Alright then. Suzanne! Sirus is here!" A few minutes later Suzanne entered the room and sat down next to Theo across from Sirus. Theo leaned forward. "So, you said that you needed my expertise on Hallowvale in your letter. I unfortunately can't be too specific on any questions you might have, a lot of scripture on the place was lost." "Well, I don't really have a question per say...I was hoping you could actually help me find something from there." "Oh? What would that be?" "There is a tomb in Morytania that could very well contain some magical artifacts that I would like you to study. Supposedly the most well preserved Icyenic texts that exist. The problem with retrieving them is that there is some kind of magical lock outside of it that prevents any of my contacts from getting in." Suzanne stared at the man. "You can't be asking him to go into Morytania?" "I'm afraid that you're the only expert I could find that has enough experience in the field to work with the magical seals there." Theo shook his head. "Morytania is dangerous! I can't just trapse in there on a hunch." "My contacts have confirmed that the vampyres have abandoned the tomb for quite some time now, and I have hired a guide that has a great knowledge of the lands. She can get you through completely undetected. I underst-" "I have to decline! I can't just-" "Let me finish," Sirus said calmly, holding up his hand. "I understand that I am asking a lot of you both, but I will offer you a great deal of money and, on top of that, this." Sirus took out a scroll of papers and handed it to Theo. "The Wizards' Guild has a lot of plans for Gielinor, and, after persuading them, I have managed to get them to offer you a position as a master planner for the Guild. This would mean that you would have one of the most influential wizarding positions in all of Gielinor. You would be able to create classes, organize research projects, build entire wizarding schools, the list goes on and on. I took the liberty of also including your fiance in the deal as well." Theo looked through the papers, awestruck at some of the plans written within them. Suzanne read them over his shoulder, the same look forming on her face. Theo shook his head, lowering the papers. "I-....I don't know what to say..." Sirus smiled. "I'll give you some time to think it over. I have some other business to attend to right now, so I must bid you farewell for today. Let me know your decision as soon as possible." He stood up and opened the door, turning back to them. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime, I hope you two take it." He exited, leaving Theo and Suzanne with the papers. Theo looked at her after a few minutes of silence. "What should I do?" She seemed as unsure as he was. "Morytania is very dangerous..." "But he's offering us so much in return for doing this research for him. I can't just abandon that. This would make our great great grandchildren live successful lives, let alone us." Suzanne shook her head. "Then you aren't going there alone." "I don't want you to get hurt over there. Besides, from what I hear of vampyres, they will be able to catch your elven blood far more easily than mine." "I can't just stay here while you go into one of the deadliest lands in the world alone." "I won't be alone. The man hired a guide, he said she is an expert with regards to Morytania. I'll be safe." "What if something happens to you?" Theo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen. Listen, if we do this, we can build a life better than anything we ever thought we would. We could go home to our beautiful house and watch our children grow up into even greater people than us. There might even be a puppy somewhere in there." She laughed weakly before a tear streamed down her cheek. "Please...promise me nothing bad will happen to you. The thought of loosing you hurts so much..." He hugged her tightly. "I promise I'll come home." He approached Sirus with his decision to go into Morytania the next day. Theo was sent over to the Paterdomus where the guide took him on an eerily quiet journey to the tomb. The Encounter with the Foryx Once Theo found the tomb, he observed several vampyric markings representing House Drakan. Though it was a vampyric tomb, Theo could easily tell that it housed Icyenic artifacts reaped from the battle in Hallowvale due to some of the artifacts he observed, and he pressed on with his guide. When they arrived in what looked like a throne room, however, Theo's party was attacked by a vampyre named Vacua. Vacua killed Theo's guide with one fell swoop and pinned Theo to the ground before he could cast any magic to defend himself. He demanded an explanation for Theo's presence in the tomb. Frightened, Theo managed to cough up a statement as to why he was there before Mathus Mortyga arrived. Mathus called off Vacua and ordered him back to Port Phasmatys. Mathus looked at Theo with intrigue before attacking him telepathically. Theo only resisted a few minutes before his mind caved in, every memory he ever had available to Mathus. Mathus rearranged his recent memories and managed to convince Theo that he killed the guide, as well as erase any memory of him entering Morytania or seeing Mathus and Vacua. Afterward, he had Theo sent into the Archives, where he started his life as a newly turned Vampyre. Vampyric Youth A week after he was captured, Mathus gave him his job as an assistant to the archivists where he would write, copy, and move books and scrolls. Though Theo's memories of being human were clouded as a juvenile, he still knew his love and fondness for magic, and because of that he studied in Mathus's Library whenever he could. He continuously took notes in a personal spellbook he managed to make, and practiced spellwork daily. He spent half a century studying wards and glyph magic, mastering it in what would have been most of an average wizard's lifetime. He then started practicing shadow magic. When he became a juvinate, he was capable of performing mid-level combat spells with shadow, as well as activating his wards with shadow magic. He even constructed a splitbark wand that allowed him to cast spells more freely. He wanted more, however, and after all his time privately studying, he decided he needed a teacher. The Teachings of Mathus After much thought on finding a tutor, Theo decided to consult Mathus on the situation, since he would have known better than anyone who could properly teach Theo the ways of vampyric magic. He decided to approach Mathus in Castle Foryx. '-Based off of actual roleplay-' Theo spotted Mathus inside of the Castle Foryx auditorium, silently reading a book while other vampyres carried out their duties. Theo walked over to him, but before he could say a greeting Mathus spoke without veering his gaze from his book. "What is it that you need, Theodore?" Theo mustered what courage he had. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, my Lord." "Come, take a seat." Mathus closed his book. Theo did as Mathus asked. "Now," Mathus said, his gaze shifting to a pair of arguing vyre in front of him. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Theo glanced at the vyre for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if there was someplace I could go to where I could be tutored in magic." One of the vyre in front of him, a member of the Watch, threatened the other with his spear. "There are many vyre who could teach you about shadow and blood magic, however their methods involve a brutish manner, which leave out the deeper elements of magic. Few of them know of the New Spellbook, and they only know some of the combat spells from the Ancient spellbook." Another vyre walked over to the two to investigate the conflict and end it. "There is however some knowledge that is at your disposal." "What sort of knowledge did you have in mind, my Lord?" "Why, the knowledge of magic, of course. There are tutors that I have access to that are not open to the public," Mathus turned to face Theo now. "I happen to be one of them." Theo bowed his head. "I would be honored if you taught me, my Lord." Mathus looked back to the group of vyre, who were now all arguing with each other. "Meet me on the Castle roof at the hour of the Wolf." '' ''Theo met with Mathus a few hours later at the rooftops of the castle. Mathus stood alongside a group of vampyres, Vacua being one of them, and four covered cages, lying beside respective targets. An array of magical items were set upon a table before them: crystals containing minor shadow spells, blood vials for Hematomancy, jewelry to give Theo the capability of casting blood and shadow magic freely without runes, an ivory wand decorated with symbols neatly burned into its sides, and a black belt designed to carry it all. "Take them," Mathus said with a smirk. "They are yours to use." Theo walked up to the table, withdrew his splitbark wand, and rested it on the table. He donned the superior magical equipment, and looked to Mathus once he was finished. "How would you like me to begin, my Lord?" Mathus nodded to a couple of vampyres that unveiled the first cage, containing an angry vyre chained in silvthril. "Does he look familiar to you?" Theo squinted at the vyre, who was still dressed as one of the Watch. "He's the vampyre that was threatening that other one earlier, isn't he?" Mathus nodded. "Correct. Though that is not his only crime. He has been caught stealing blood tithes from the stores of Castle Foryx. I want you to practice shadow magic on him." Theo hesitated, but then drew the ivory wand and stood before the target. The vyre yelled angrily as Mathus's vampyres chained him too it. Mathus turned his back to Theo, facing the targets. "I want you to charge a shadow spell and fire it, but stop it before it hits the target and bring it back into you. Then throw it back with increased power." Theo nodded, and charged shadow energy from his ring, sending it through himself and into the wand. He fired a stream of shadow from it, perfectly aimed at the vyre. The vyre stopped yelling, staring at the writhing tendrils of shadow that stopped inches away from his face. Theo pulled the spell back, concentrating it into a ball at the tip of the wand and charging the spell further. Vacua then stepped next to the target. He fired several orbs of shadow at Theo. Theo saw this and instinctively unleashed the spell as a wave to deflect the incoming orbs. The orbs split, half of them consumed in the the blast while the other halves managed to avoid it and continued on their path toward him. Theo immediately raised a shadow barrier to defend himself, but after the orbs collided with the wall, the ivory wand shattered at the tip, and the barrier collapsed. Theo looked in horror at the destruction of the wand and turned to look at Mathus, who stood unmoving the whole time. "You must expect an attack to come from anywhere and you must prepare for it," Mathus said before signaling a juvenile standing at the corner of the roof. "You did well in retaliation however, even though that wand was rigged." The juvenile approached Theo, carrying a black pillow with another wand resting on top of it. "This one is not." Theo gazed at the beautiful new wand before him, made of dark wood with a purple dragonhide grip at its handle, covered with sapphires, and emitting an aura of power. "Don't lose it," Mathus said. "It is incredibly valuable." Theo reverently picked up the wand, the old one dropping to the ground and crumbling to dust. Mathus faced Theo. "Now try again, only don't hold back this time." Theo nodded and charged another shadow spell into the new wand, which accepted his energy with greater ease. He unleashed all of the power he had at the vyre's chest, killing him slowly as shadow dug into him and penetrated through his veins. Theo released the spell, pushing himself near exhaustion and gasping for air as he placed his hands on his knees. Mathus looked to the petrified vampyre on the target. "Impressive. Brutal, but impressive." He looked back to Theo. "Would you like to take a break or continue on?" "I would...like...to continue..." He stood back up, his breath steadying. Mathus nodded. "Good." He clapped his hands, signalling for the next cage to be revealed. A vyre sat inside of this one as well, whom Theo recognized to be the vyre that was threatened by the other one. The vyre spat insults at his captors until he saw the petrified form of the other vyre. He stared at Theo, now terrified. "I want you to now practice Hematomancy on this one, which involves manipulating blood by drawing it from some source like one of those vials or an open wound. Some of the most skilled vampyres can draw blood from surface blood vessels or from sensitive openings like the nose, ears, and mouth. Of course, you can't do those things, but you can still use blood to your advantage." Theo looked in horror at the caged vampyre. "W-...What crime did this vyre commit, my Lord?" "Ah, he was caught thieving tithes as well, oddly enough. Why don't we just get on with this?" Theo ended that lesson killing another two vyre after the second. Though he had come further with vampyric magic than he ever had before, he had a guilty conscience over the Foryx vampyres he killed. Though Mathus claimed they had committed crimes, Theo felt at the time that killing them wasn't the right thing to do for the sake of the Foryx coven. Even so, Mathus continued to take him on as his apprentice, teaching him what he could. The first session created doubt of Mathus as a proper sire, and for a time Theo plotted against him, intending to take advantage of any mistake Mathus made, so that he could blow it out of proportion and Lord Lothorian Foryx could deal with him easily. Mathus quickly realized that there were thoughts of betrayal in Theo's mind, and crushed whatever thoughts of rebellion he had. Because of this, Theo feared his master at first, believing he would find wrong doings with whatever he was doing, but as time passed the fear faded, and Theo remained obedient to him. The Return Home Several years passed since that incident. After maturing into a full vyre, Theo received word that the Salve barrier was down. After the Vyrewatch captured the inhabitants of Varrock, Theo helped the other vampyres loot and raid what was left. He pillaged runes and magical supplies from the rune shop, every artifact in the Varrock museum, all of the ingredients in the potion shop, and every book in the Varrock Library, sending everything he found to the Archives of Solace. He even took part in a few more secretive recovery missions further West under the request of Rosemarie Foryx. Master's Fall Theo joined several vampyres in a public calling from Lothorian. After throwing the heads of four vampyres who failed him and nearly cost the lives of several other vampyres, Lothorian stripped all titles and land from every vampyre save for a select few of his coven. Theo lost very little as a result of this himself, but Mathus lost everything that made him a vyrelord. Because of this, Theo lost a great foothold over his future in the Coven, though he made assurances he wouldn't lose it for good. He quickly scrounged up what blood notes he had and re-purchased his property in Burgh de Rott, so as to preserve his private research and to allow him a place to stay, and continued to work in the Archives so that he could maintain his financial state. Theo's position among the other vampyres grew back to a healthy state in the months afterwards, since he now became less dependent on Mathus. He became well-known for being a mage and scholar of the Foryx, and took on the responsibility of being a sire for Larson Foryx, a vampyre who was sired by an unknown person, as Theo transfused blood with him in order to promote his survival. Exile and Sabbatical After several events that caused the weakening of Lothorian Foryx, Theo exiled himself into research in hopes of avoiding a potential fall of the house itself. After Rosemarie overthrew Lothorian, Theo returned and offered his services to her. After detailing plans to prepare for a war in the west, Theo began researching for the sake of the invasion. A few years passed before he returned to matters within the house Foryx. Current Whereabouts *Theo is working on restoring the Archives of Solace after their mysterious destruction. *Theo is intending to present a few of his projects, some with divination, others with magical research, to Rosemarie Foryx in order to show the fruits of his labor over the past several years. *Theo is distributing vampyric battlestaves to Vyregrunts and Vyrewatch. *Theo is learning some basic necromancy. Family Tree Immediate Family *Jon Earth-Tamer Ragnar: Father - Deceased - Old Age. *Rae Mildred Ragnar: Mother - Deceased - Heart attack after the death of Jon Ragnar. *Garth Fire-Breather Ragnar: Grandfather - Deceased - Died in battle defending a Caravan from Bandits *Maeb Gwendolen Ragnar: Grandmother - Deceased - Old Age Vampiric Family/Close Relations *Mathus Mortyga Foryx : Sire - Alive *Larson Foryx : Progeny - Alive *Suzanne Eneri Grace: Former Fiance - ??? Trivia *Theo's last name, "Ragnar" is Fremennik. He inherited it from his great grandfather, Oric Earth-Feeder Ragnar who was banished from the Fremennik tribe for using runic magic to grow crops quickly. *Theo's name out of character is based off of Fallen Mage's very first mage character, who was discontinued. The two characters are not the same. *Though Theo remembers a great deal over his education and knowledge in magic as a human, he only remembers bits and pieces of his life surrounding it. He believes that everyone he ever knew has been long gone. Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Foryx Category:Vampyre Category:Dark Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Diviners